Beautiful Young Love
by livelaughlovingeveryone
Summary: Austin and Ally finally decide to go on another date. They both have feelings for one another. (I suck at summaries! The story is good though!) Please read!


**A/N: I really need to get a life! I only write fanfiction when I'm bored... And I wrote A LOT! So... Yeah. Well yeah... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Blah blah blah. **

* * *

Ally's POV

I am playing my old song, Finally Me, on the piano as I sing.

_Hey hey!_

_Uh-huh!_

_Hey hey!_

_Uh-huh!_

_Hey hey!_

_Yeah!_

_I'm finally me!_

_I've never felt this before!_

_I'm not afraid anymore!_

_Been writing words on a page!_

_Cuz I got so much to say!_

_And now I'm taking the stage!_

_Woah!_

I hear clapping from the doorway. I turn around and see Austin in the doorway. I smile at how cute Austin is.

"You still got it!" he says walking over to sit next to me on the piano bench. I have always had a crush on Austin. And right now I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. He smiles at me and his eyes sparkle. I smile back and I pull my hair out of my face.

"Hey Ally. Last time we went on a date, it didn't work out. I think we should go on another date." he say to me while fidgeting with his thumbs. He looks at me nervously and grins.

"Um... Yeah. I would love to, Austin!" I say nervously laughing. I look into his eyes then back to my lap.

"Ok. What about tonight at seven?" he asks me smiling from ear to ear. That smile makes my heart melt. Whenever I'm with him I feel like I'm complete.

"Sounds great!" I reply hugging him. I really want this date to go well! I don't want to be awkward and alone anymore. Austin smiles at me and stands up.

"I'll pick you up here," he says walking away and grinning adorably. He turns and walks away. As soon as he is out of the room I do my dance. Austin pokes his head back in and starts laughing. I blush and smile. I start to write in my book about how excited I am. If all goes well with the date, maybe we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.

...

It's been three hours and it's six o'clock. I go home and look through my closet. I look for awhile and find the perfect dress.

...

Austin's POV

I am getting ready for mine and Ally's date tonight. I decide to wear a simple suit and tie. I comb my hair one last time and wait. I decide to play some video games. I grab Guitar Hero and put it in the Wii. I play some songs and look at the clock. 6:43. Better go to Sonic Boom. I walk downstairs.

"Hey, Dad! Can I take your car?" I ask him while checking my wallet for my driver's license and enough money for the date. I only recently got my drivers license so I tend to misplace it a lot.

"Yeah! Just be careful! And be home by eleven o'clock!" he says tossing me the keys from the hallway. I catch them and smile.

"Thanks, Dad!" I say as I walk out the door. I get in the car and head to the mall. As I'm driving and the stoplight turns red. I stop. One of my songs is on the radio. I start to sing along. The light is still red, I'm still singing, and I look over to my left. A woman was watching me rock out and was looking a me funny. I start to act crazier for the heck of it. She starts laughing. The light turns green and I go. A couple minutes later, I arrive at the mall. I quickly get out of the car and lock it. I go inside the mall and go inside the Sonic Boom.

"Ally?" I yell up the stairs, "Are you ready?" I ask. I can't help but feel so excited and happy.

"Yup!" she says as she walks down the stairs. She is smiling. My eyes widen. She is BEAUTIFUL!

"You look amazing Ally!" I exclaim looking at her strapless black long dress. It fits her perfectly. She smiles and blushes.

"Thanks Austin! You look really good too!" she says giggling. I grab her hand as she reaches the bottom steps. We link our arms and head out to my car. I open the mall door for her. We walk to my car and I run ahead of her so I can open he car door. I open it and she steps in cautiously. As soon as she's in I shut the door. I walk around to the driver's side. I got in the car. We drive to a nice restaurant a few blocks away. I get out of the car and walk around to Ally's side. I open the door and link arms with her.

Ally's POV

Austin leads me into a really nice restaurant.

"We have a reservation for seven o'clock under the name Moon," Austin tells the woman at the counter.

"Alright. Follow me, please says the woman as she leads us to a table at the end of the building.

Austin pulls out my chair for me and pushes it in when I sit. He sits in his seat across the table. We look through our menus. The waitress brings bread and salad. She takes our orders.

"I will have chicken Alfredo," I say to the waitress.

"I'll have cheese ravioli," Austin says. The waitress leaves.

"Ally. I want to get to know you better." Austin says to me as he gives me some salad. He gives himself some.

"What do you want to know?" I ask taking a bite of salad.

"I want to know things like... Do you like me better than you ever liked Dallas?" he asks me while raising his eyebrow and giving a crooked smile.

"Yes. I do. You're sweeter." I say laughing. I love how "subtle" he is.

"Ok... Tell ME, do you like me more than you ever liked Kira?" I ask grinning.

"Of course! I did choose you after-all!" he says huffing. He laughs and smiles at me. I smile back. He eats some salad so I follow his lead. The waitress brings us our food and leaves.

"That looks good!" Austin says to me looking at my Alfredo.

"Yours looks good too!" I tell him looking at HIS food. I've got a grand idea!

"Hey! We can split our food with each other!" I tell him because that ravioli looks HEAVENLY!

"Alright!" he says, "I'll put half of mine on your plate, and you put half of yours on my plate!" He scoots his ravioli to the side and I pour half of my Alfredo onto his plate. He then stabs half of his ravioli and plops them on my plate.

"Hey Ally... Just out of curiosity... What's your favorite color?" he asks me nonchalantly.

"Ummm. Probably purple. Why?" I ask laughing.

"Ummm. No reason," he says and I _know _he's up to something.

"Whatever you say!" I say while taking a bite of ravioli.

"Yup. No reason," he says almost nervously. I smile at my plate as I eat some Alfredo.

"Ally... I want you to have this," Austin says as he gets out a small black box. I open it and find a necklace that has two connected eight notes on it. I smile and put it on.

"I love it, Austin, it's beautiful!" I exclaim while smiling brightly. We both finish eating, pay, and leave.

When we get back in the car, Austin says, "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too." I tell him looking into his eyes. He's starting to lean in and I start to look from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. He kisses me. We pull apart and smile at each other. He finally looks away and turns on the car.

"Better get you home so your dad doesn't kill me!" he says while pulling out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later we get to my house. He gets out and opens my door for me. He walks me up to the door and kisses me again.

"Bye, Ally," he says to me while grinning like a goof.

"Bye, Austin," I say as I open the door.

"See you tommorow!" he says as he starts to walk back to his car.

"See ya!" I say as I step in and close the door. He is wonderful.

Austin's POV

I just got home from my date. Ally is wonderful. I think I actually LOVE her! I am buying her a gift. That's why I asked what her favorite color is. I go upstairs and shower. I get in pajamas and get in bed. I think about Ally until I fall asleep. As I sleep I dream about her too.


End file.
